1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having an icemaker for supplying ice through a dispenser provided at a door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus for taking storage of foods freshly for a long-term period. Such refrigerator has a food-storage chamber therein. The food-storage chamber is always maintained at a low temperature by a refrigerating cycle for keeping food fresh.
The food-storage chamber is divided into a plurality of storage chambers having different characteristics such that a user can choose a food-storage method in consideration of a kind, a characteristic and an expiration date of food. Typical examples of the storage chambers are a cooling chamber and a freezer.
The cooling chamber keeps a temperature approximately at 3° C.-4° C. for keeping food and vegetables fresh for a long time. The freezer keeps a temperature at a sub-zero temperature for keeping and storing meat and fish frozen for a long time and making and storing ice.
Meanwhile, the refrigerator is developed for performing additional functions except a typical function thereof. For example, a user had to open a door and take out a water bottle kept in the cooling chamber to drink cold water kept in the cooling chamber hitherto.
However, a refrigerator having a water dispenser provided outside of the door for supplying cold water cooled by cool air of the cooling chamber is developed and the user can drink cold water at outside of the refrigerator without opening the door. Furthermore, a product with water purifying function being added to the water dispenser is being supplied.
Meanwhile, in a case of using ice when drinking and cooking, the user had to open the door of the freezer and take ice out of an ice tray being provided in the freezer.
However, in this case there is an inconvenience that the user has to open the door, take out the ice tray and separate ice from the ice tray. Also, when the door is open, cool air in the freezer leaks out and the temperature of the freezer goes up. Therefore, there is a problem that a compressor works more and thus, energy is wasted.